


Seniko: Win at life

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, One-AMbound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a gold-blooded renegade gloats about his victories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seniko: Win at life

**Seniko: Win at life**

You like to think you do this a lot. You like to think you spend eighty-percent of your time doing this, actually. After all, you're highly successful, reasonably attractive, and capable of evading the legislascerators for sweeps upon sweeps. Hell, they didn't even know it was you for the longest time. You practically had to hand them a wanted poster on a silver platter. And yeah, while people are probably expecting that to lead off into some tangent about how you actually suck, well.

That just isn't the case.

Especially now, of all times. Now, when you are basking on your success at its best. You've really outdone yourself this time; you haven't hit it this big since you single-handedly crippled an entire subjug ship and got your claws on double your weight in illegal contraband. Which all went straight to the black market, of course. You may be an unscrupulous hoarder, but your electricity-based system can't handle controlled substances. You grin, all fangs at you pace across the area. You're in no hurry, after all. She's an outcast, a recluse. No one's coming to check up on her, at least not for quite some time. As for the lady herself, well. You've got her bound and gagged with high-access cuffs. Fleet quality. You worked your ass off to get those things, and you would almost be sorry to have to leave them behind if this wasn't such a beautiful use for them. Good thing, too. Where you're sporting a smug shit-eating grin, Miss Yerxes looks mad as hell.

Good. You like an attentive audience. Oh, hell. You like any audience.

"Well, well, Kitten. Look's like the game's over. I win, of course. But we both knew that, didn't we?"

Your voice trails, slick and smooth (and just a tad slimey) like sopor. You're dripping with pride. You can almost taste your own smugness. God _damn_ it's great to be you. The lady doesn't appear to think so. The look she's giving you (given that she can't make more than some muffled screeches through her gag) is one of utter malice, pure contempt. Not even the sexy kind of contempt. Oh, no. She wants you flayed and your head on a pike. You can't say you're willing to oblige.

"Aw, baby-girl. Don't be like that," you snicker, leaning down and dragging a thumb across her chin. You are almost certain that, if she were able to, she would bite it off.

"Ain't no reason to be so cold, Angel-fish. You gave your best. I'm just better than you. No hard feelings."

She makes some kind of screaming sound, like a blocked-off hiss. She's writhing in her bindings, and fuck if you don't feel sorry for whoever has to undo them for her. An angry seadweller--fuchsia, at that-- is nothing you'd want to be around, at least not unbound. That was the only reason you thought this was a good idea, after all. Big heist. Fucking freak collects her corpses left and right, so you thought it might be capitol to go to the trouble of relieving them of their worldly wealth. After all, it isn't like they need it. It isn't like _she_ needs it. Frankly, at this point, you don't really need it, either. But then again, a man can never have too much expensive crap. Maybe you'll go to a bar later, see if you can't pick up some company. You make a thoughtful face, just to show that she's not even important enough to keep your attention, then return to your glorious victory speech.

"What's that, Angel-fish? You wanna know _why_ I'm so much better than you?" Oh, this is your favourite part. You cackle again, flicking a stray spark from your fingers as you play with her fins.

"Well, it really isn't all that complicated. Disable your com system. Fry your circuits. Scramble your head the minute you ain't looking. Amazing what a little electricity does to a big scary seadweller, ain't it?"

Pause for effect.

"In other words, it's really simple. I win because I cheat, Kitten. I thought that was obvious,"

You turn on your heel, slinging your bag of loot over your shoulder as you saunter to the door. Your grin is big as ever as you call in your backup, your get-away ship. Your voice is sugar-sweet as you talk praise to the pilot for giving you that favour again. You make a mental note to put a bullet in her head the minute you're out of range. After all, it wouldn't do to leave extra witnesses. Loose lips sink ships, and you plan to be around for a while.

You give Miss Yerxes a wave, a wink, and a blown-kiss on your way out, and the furious screeching you hear is music to your ears.

"Ta-ta, Angel-fish,"

Your name is Seniko Kamaya and you love your life.

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to OneAM-bound
> 
> http://oneamcomics.tumblr.com/


End file.
